A Millian Tales
by ShellyStark
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots brought over from my tumblr acct. Of all shapes and sizes. Death!AU, Storybrooke!AU, life in general aboard the Jolly Roger. Not meant to be tied together in any way, just needed a place for the all to go. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Written originally for the 'my muse just died. Tell me how yours is dealing with it' meme. **

**In Her Place**

She was supposed to be in his place, but he had stopped it. She was supposed to lie wrapped in that cloth, but it was his own body instead. She had held him for hours after; fingers drifting through his hair, tears soaking into the wooden deck of the now captain-less ship.

He could not be replaced.

She would not let him be replaced

She knew he'd want to forever be with the sea, and when asked for a port of call, she simply squeezed tight her hand and whispered, "Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Technically this was written for loveislayered-loveisamystery's prompt for Milah meeting Belle…which it is…it just also happens to have Milah and Bae feels. I don't even know where this came from…Storybrooke AU**

* * *

**Some Gifts Don't Come With a Bow**

It was different, this new world, this Storbrooke, but she had fought hell and high water to get here and now that her and Killian were together once more, that was all that mattered.

She stood at the stern of the ship, looking out over the quiet little town. Bae had grown into a fine man now with a family of his own that didn't include her and that hurt her greatly. He had Emma and Henry and Rumple and that girl called Belle, but Milah was to have no part in his life, he made that clear.

"_You chose your life when you ran off with Hook!" he yelled at her, waving his arms towards the Jolly Roger. _

"_Baelfire, please, try to understand," she begged. _

_A dark laugh passed through his lips, "You're no better than what he was, a coward, leaving your troubles behind for a better life."_

"_That's enough, Baelfire!" Killian's firm tone appeared from behind them and the man instantly turned back into a boy, his stance shrinking at the sight of the Captain. "I'd look to your own child's past before you go scolding your mother for yours."_

_Bae's lips turned to a shameful frown and his gaze fell to his feet. _

"_Come love, let's be on our way."_

A pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind and lips were being pressed to her neck. "Troublesome thoughts, love?" Killian whispered in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Today's his birthday," she said in a solemn whisper.

Killian held her tighter, "Milah, love, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten."

She shook her head, her fingers desperately wiping at trickling tears. "It's been well over three hundred years, Killian, I wouldn't expect you to remember." She let out a sigh and turned in his arms. "I'm going to see Rumple."

Killian's brow curved, "Might I ask why?"

"Emma's boy, Henry. He managed to pilfer a bean for me some time ago; while you were off with the prince on one of your excursions…I used it to go home."

"What?!"

Milah chuckled, "You weren't here, I wasn't to be missed. It was quick, there and back. I went home, just for a moment, I wanted something of his if I couldn't be in his life." She took his hand and led him over to a shipping crate and lifted the lid, revealing a tattered teddy bear. "It is his after all. Perhaps he should have something from better days on his birthday."

Killian drew her in close, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her hair. "I think he'll very much appreciate that, love."

* * *

The shop bell chimed when she walked into Rumple's seemingly empty shop. Trinkets and treasures lined the walls and filled cases, memories of the past to those who lived in town. The only memories this place brought her was loathing. Her eyes narrowed at the hand sitting in the locked glass case, Killian's hand, the one he took. Milah's grip tightened around the box under her arm, her eyes squeezing closed at a lame attempt to shove away the frustration.

"Um…hello?" A female voice broke her thoughts and she spun around to be greeted by dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello," Milah nodded.

"Yo...you're Milah! Baelfire's mother?" she asked with a bright smile.

Milah had seen Belle before, but had never actually met the woman. She hadn't felt the need to be on friendly terms with her former husband's lover.

"I...yes, I am," she admitted quietly, cradling the gift box in her hands.

"Why aren't you at the party? I thought Rumple would have told you," she canted her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I know things aren't great between everyone, but you're still his mother."

Milah couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the woman, she was getting the relationship with her son that she wanted, yet she still seemed to…care. She should have known that there was going to be some sort of gathering, but it didn't hurt any less to hear the words aloud.

She shook her head, "No," she said softly, "he's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't wish to see me." She sighed, closing her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

Belle approached her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to look at her. "He does love you," she said with assurance. "Baelfire is still very much a child at times, not having the chance to grow up properly."

Milah shot the woman a glare.

"Oh…no! I didn't mean…sorry," she fumbled over her words, wincing as if she had been struck. "Just give him time."

"Time?" Milah laughed bitterly. "Three centuries wasn't enough?" She groaned and pulled at her hair. "Look, can you just make sure that he gets this." Milah held out the box with a sigh. "It's not much, but maybe it's enough."

Belle took the box with a warm smile and set it on the counter. She came back and took Milah's hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "It will be, because it's from you."

"You don't even know what it is."

"You're his mother," she argued, "What it is doesn't matter."

* * *

It had been a long hard night. Milah had spent most of it silent and Killian had tried at every moment to lift her spirits. Nothing had worked though. Not a candle lit dinner, not a dance beneath the stars, nor a tale of his youth. She knew she would feel better as the days passed, but right now she just wanted to curl up and disappear.

She was wrapped in Killian's arms when a knock came to the cabin door. Killian pressed a kiss to her hair and maneuvered himself around her to get up and answer it. The door closed and then there were muffled voices, what sounded like a heated Killian arguing with someone on the other side. Eventually the voices died down and Killian's face appeared beside hers.

"Come, love."

"I'd rather not," she replied turning over to face the wall.

"Milah…" he sighed, "trust me, you do."

Reluctantly she removed herself from bed and went up on deck. Baelfire was there, standing in the moonlight, clutching his bear with an unknown expression on his face.

She sighed. "Here to remind me how much of a shit mother I was," she berated, putting on a tough mask. He'd only ever had cruel words to say to her before, what would make matters any different now?

Bae approached her, large dark eyes blinking between her and the bear that he was constantly turning over in his hands. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but no words came out and his gaze fell to the deck.

"Well then, I'll be back to bed now."

She didn't have the chance to move, within a second she was being pulled into his arms and he was sobbing openly into her hair.

Milah's heart crumbled inside her chest. No matter the age it still hurt to see your child weep, especially while clinging to you. "Bae, sweetheart," she cooed, instantly wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "What I said…I…I…"

"Shh, it's all right, it's all right," she whispered over again, rubbing circles into his back.

"I'm still mad," he grumbled, pulling back and giving her a small scowl.

"I know." She smiled and ran a hand down his cheek. "Come, let's take a walk, yeah?"

* * *

The morning came and she woke with a smile larger than she had in a long time. She rolled over in Killian's hold to be greeted by his bright blue eyes and pressed a humming kiss to his lips.

"Better spirits this morning, I see."

"Mmm, indeed."

"All go well with young Baelfire."

Milah chuckled, "He's not so young anymore, Killian."

"Everyone is young to me, lass," he paused and eyed her carefully, "save you." He smirked and gave her a wink.

She slapped his shoulder and wiggled her way out of bed. "Oh yes, because you're so young yourself," she snickered.

"And where are you off to?"

"I owe someone a thank you. Belle."

"Belle?" he quirked an eyebrow, "The Crocodile's Belle?"

"One in the same," she smiled.

"Whatever for," Killian exaggerated with a shake of his head.

Milah unknowingly brought her hands up to her chest, smiling softly down at Killian. "For helping me give Baelfire the most wonderful gift."

"And what might that be, love?" Killian yawned stretching his arms over his head, already nodding back off to sleep.

"His mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:for this fill: yennifer-milady answered: Milah and crew of "Jolly Rodger". How she became a pirate queen:) Without Killian's help.**

**Taking Charge**

His arm was thrown over her shoulder and she was taking on most of his weight by now as he was pretty much out of it. They had managed to win against the party of bandits that had ambushed the pair of them while heading back to the Roger, but not without consequence. The gash in his side was of decent size and would need stitching. It was bleeding profusely, soaking into his tunic and spreading onto her top as well.

"Just a little further, Killian," she goaded, tightening her grip around his middle to keep him upright. He grunted in response and slumped further against her.

"Leave me, love, fetch Starkey, he'll see me back," he breathed with heavy breaths, his feet stumbling beneath him.

"No, I'm not leaving you. You are always so stubborn about everything else, don't let a scratch be your undoing."

Killian scoffed, "A scratch, she says," he winced leaning into her, "Doesn't bloody well feel like a scratch."

"Shut it and save your strength, you daft pirate," she chuckled, trying to hide the worry in her voice as she adjusted herself to take on more of his weight. His breathing was more labored now, and his steps faltering more often. She hoped she was closer than she thought they were, or they might not make it back after all, and she didn't know if he'd make it the night without proper looking after.

* * *

By the time she hauled him up the gang plank he was nearly passed out, eyes heavily hooded and his head was hanging limply on her shoulder. Starkey rushed to his other side and took his other arm and pulled it over his shoulder, helping her get him into his cabin. They gently laid him back on the bed, his eyes already slipping closed.

When she looked back the crew was huddled around his door, muttering their own assumptions under their breath.

"I need water, rum, and clean bandages," she ordered at the men in the door way. A few went to move but one held his hand up in reserve.

"And why should we listen to you, lass? How do we know it wasn't you who put him in that state? Tryin' to take the ship for yer self are ye?" the crewman sneered, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Milah's mouth fell open in honest shock. She had been nothing but loyal to the Roger, its men and most of all, its Captain. Her Captain. Killian.

She drew her sword and held it to his neck, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a tight line. "You will get me what I asked, sailor, or when he is well and able I will make sure you personally get to know the depths of the sea."

The man smirked and looked over to Starkey who was watching the exchange with an arched brow.

Milah pressed the blade into his skin and a bead of blood pebbled on his skin. "I'm not one for waiting."

She felt a pair of hands go around her shoulders and pull her back away from the pirate. "Ease up, Milah," he softly coaxed her away and took the sword from her hand. He then turned to the crew and brandished it in their direction.

"Now, I suggest you lot do what the lady asked. I won't wait for the Cap'n to wake to make you walk the plank." He pointed it at the smirking pirate, poking him in the chest with the blade's point. "And you, Smithy, have best be apologizing. The good Milah here has done nothing but assist us since she's come aboard, has she not? Kept the good Captain in grand spirits?"

A grumbled chorus of agreements erupted from the crew still in the door way. When he said nothing Starkey pressed the blade harder into his shoulder. "Keelhauling is always an option," he smirked.

"Apologies, milady," he said with a tight lipped grin and a mock bow.

"Just go, get what I need before he bleeds out on the damned bed!" she scolded, pulling at her hair with an annoyed huff. They turned and tried to push their way out the doorway. "And something to stitch him up with as well!"

She pressed her hand to her forehead after the door closed, going over to the bed and sitting by his side. His eyes cracked open and he reached over and took her hand in his bloodied one. She leaned over and brushed the hair from his eyes, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, can you stay awake for me?" Her fingers trailed down his cheek and came to rest on his shoulder. His lips twitched slightly before his eyes slipped closed.

"Killian—" she shook his shoulder gently, "Killian, I really need you to stay awake. You need stitching; I'd rather you not asleep for that."

A heavy breath escaped his lips and he gave a single nod, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry, love…I…" he trailed off and she felt a tear trekking down her cheek.

"Shh, hush now, you're fine. Scratch remember? You're going to be right as rain in no time."

There was a knock on the door, one of the crewmen returning with her requested supplies and mumbled apologies on behalf of the crew. She heard Starkey telling the man to save his apologies and to turn them into pleas for when Killian was back on his feet. He set the items down on the end table and put a hand on her shoulder. "Here you are, lass. We best get him sorted, lest he loses anymore blood."

She nodded, and undid the clasps down the front of Killian's tunic and had Starkey help her ease him up into a sitting position. "Slowly," she guided, easing his arm out of his sleeve, nodding to the man opposite her to do the same. Killian groaned slightly and the two of them shared a pitiful wince at his pain.

"Get behind him and help hold him up."

Starkey did as he was asked, holding him by his shoulders while sitting behind him on the bed.

"Now hold him still." She wadded up his tattered shirt and placed it below the wound to collect what she could of the spilt rum, in an attempt to not ruin the bed completely. She pulled the cork out with her teeth and spit it on the floor and then quickly poured the contents in a steady stream across the gash.

"AH!" Killian's body jerked, fully awake now and Starkey struggled to hold him down as she attempted to cleanse the wound.

"Keep him still!" she ordered grabbing Killian's hand and seeking out his eyes. She gave him a solemn smile, "I'm sorry, but you know I have to do this."

His mouth was clenched shut and his breathing was shaky, but he managed to nod and squeeze her hand back.

She wiped the blood away from the gash as best as she could and filled a tumbler with rum, soaking the needle and line. Milah pressed the tip of the needle to his skin, "Do your best not to move, Killian."

"Work quickly, love," he breathed, swallowing thickly.

She pushed through the first two layers of skin and he winced, but did not move far, nor did he cry out. His bloodied hands now fisted in the bed sheets and his back pressed into his first mate. She frowned at each groan that passed through his lips, determined to finish the job so he could indeed rest and regain his strength. She tied off the line and cut it with the dagger hanging at her hip and gave the work a swipe with the rum coated bandage to soak up any remaining blood.

Starkey helped her wrap his middle and then she got him to lie back down on the bed, away from the mess of sheets. They'd deal with those later, right now he needed rest and she wasn't moving him for the sake of clean linens.

"You can have my quarters if you'd like, milady, until we can get the bed situated," Starkey said quietly, looking down at his captain.

Killian's eyes met hers and his breathing quickened, not wanting to be left alone and not wanting to admit that she was the reason. He had known he had loved her for quite some time now, It was saying the words that was the problem.

"Thank you, but no. I'd rather stay." She smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

There was a rap at the door and a she opened it to find a handful a member of the crew there, offering her a small vial. "For the pain, lass," he said, holding it out to her, holding on to her hand when she went to take it. "We've liked ye from the start ya know, pay no mind to Smithy." He leaned in, dropping his voice to a whisper, "The Cap'ns never taken a liking to one woman before…"

"That's quite enough Morgan," Killian rasped from the bed, and the man nodded and left. "Milah—" he coughed

"Killian, stop talking," she sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

It was then that Starkey took his exit, offering his services shall she need anything throughout the night. She thanked him, he'd never judged her, or questioned Killian's decision to bring her aboard. She wasn't daft; with Killian's charm she was well aware that he had bedded his fair share of women, but she made her choice regardless. And for some reason Starkey and her had held a mutual respect from the beginning.

Milah returned to the bed, wiping a damp cloth across his forehead and tilting the vial into his mouth. She filled a cup with water and brought it to his lips, smiling weakly when he wrapped his hand around hers to take a drink.

"Thank you, love. You've outshone any man on this ship today," he said weakly, his lips twitching upward.

"Even Starkey," she teased.

"Hmm, well, he doesn't keep my bed warm, so I suppose so." He attempted a laugh and only resulted in hurting himself further, groaning in pain and his arm moving to his bandages.

"Shh, rest now, my dear sweet Captain." She situated herself behind him so that his head was in her lap, fingers raking through his hair and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep."

"They like you, you know," he went on quietly, lips lifting at the feeling of her fingers on his scalp.

"Hmm?"

"The crew. They don't take kindly to women on the ship, but they took a liking to you straight away." He opened his eyes to look up at her. "You're bloody amazing you know that?"

She sternly looked down at him, arching her eyebrows. "What's amazing is that your eyes are still open."

He chuckled, swearing at the pain it caused. "Damn."

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Sleep, Killian. We can talk all you want once you've rested." She quickly pecked him again, smiling against his mouth. His hand came up and held the back of her neck, holding her in place.

"I…I love you," he whispered against her.

Her face broke into a wide smile. "And I you. Now sleep."

The warmth that spread in her chest was indescribable. She had the love of her Captain, the respect of his crew, and the life she had longed for. Soon they would return for her son and for the first time in her life she had a life worth living, with a family to fight for and a home to protect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yours**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the sails of the Jolly Roger in the darkness. She eagerly waited on bouncing heels as they pulled into port and dropped anchor. Giddy as a teenage girl; she grinned, watching his dark figure gracefully move down the gangplank.

Not being able to resist any longer, she ran up the dock, launching herself into his arms and her lips melding to his in a searing kiss.

"I've missed you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

It wasn't until her arms went around his middle that she noticed him flinch and hiss in pain. "You're hurt," Milah frowned, pulling away and laying a tender hand on his chest.

"'Tis nothing, love," he smiled warmly at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you're more than welcome to patch me up if you'd like." He cocked a suggestive eyebrow her way.

"Pirate," she chuckled.

"Aye, but yours and yours alone," he whispered snaking his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck.

Milah ran her hands through his hair and sighed contently, "Just as I am yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it was filled for yennifer-milady...but I'll be damned if I remember the prompt. I just think she wanted some Millian...and naturally I wanted some pain.**

**For Tonight**

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, "hard as it may be, perhaps it will give me some closure."

"Very well." He led her to the prow of the ship, placing his rough hands on her shoulders. "Tell him I'm sorry, would you?"

"I will, and thank you," Milah smiled at him softly, placing her small hands over his.

He nodded, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her brow, and in a green flash of light she was gone.

* * *

She expected to get close, but to land on the lower deck of the Jolly Roger was spot on, and it hit her hard. Immediately threatening tears from all the years lost. If this was her reaction upon laying eyes on the ship what would happen when she found him?

Milah slowly made her way up past the helm, her hand dragging along the railing on the way and she swore she could hear the Roger singing a welcome home song.

"Not quite, old girl," she whispered softly, making her way below deck and to his quarters. She paused, raising a hand to knock, frightened to death (ironically enough), and bound by excitement to see her lost love. Her knuckles rapped at the weathered wood, and when she heard his boots against the floor the ache in her chest grew ten door opened and there he stood, broken, but still as beautiful as he was when she had left him, blue eyes piercing hers like sharp sapphires.

"Killian—" she managed to choke out, a cold tear slipping down her cheek.

His head canted, observing her through narrowed eyes and he took a step forward. He brushed some hair off of her shoulder with the curve of his hook and let it trace around her neckline.

"What devilry is this?" He leaned in closer, never bringing the tip of his new moniker off her flesh. "Sorry, love. Close, but not quite." He reared his hook back and plunged it into her chest, she should have known he would have reacted like this, she had been forced to watch him break over the years.

She didn't flinch when the steel entered her and found nothing, in fact she brought up a hand and held it there, making it a point that he truly knew that the cavity was in fact empty That she was no rouse. Her eyes locked with his.

"Your father says 'hello' and that he's sorry."

Killian yanked his hook away from her, stumbling backward, bracing the doorway so he didn't fall. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"Milah—" her name flowed from his lips and it sounded like home, she wanted it to be home, it used to be home. "H-how?"

She rolled her eyes at him, not understanding how he could be daft at a moment like this. "You know very well _how." _She shook her head. "Honstely, Killian? Your father is much kinder than I expected…and powerful." Milah stepped up to him, running her fingertips along his cheeks. He sighed and curled his fingers around hers, pressing his face into her palm.

"Now shut up and kiss me, Captain Jones."

His lips were urgently upon hers, teeth nipping her lower lip and shortly after his tongue dancing around hers in a sensual battle. Her hands fisted in his hair and he groaned into her mouth, picking her up and kicking the door shut behind them.

"How long,?" he panted between kisses down her neck, "how long do you have?" Killian dipped her down onto the bed and hovered over her, fingers brushing down her cheeks.

"Just for tonight, I shall be gone in the morning," came her soft regretful reply, a tear sliding out and rolling off her face.

Killian brushed it away with his thumb, his own sad expression mirroring hers. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, please tell me you know that. I…I never got to say…" Killian turned his head away, his mouth forming a tight line.

Milah took his face in her hands and led it back to her. "Of course I knew, how could I not?" She pulled him down to meet her lips, "And I love you, my sweet, sweet, Captain."

The night was a bittersweet second filled with love and the pain of knowing the other would be gone with the sun. A night of whispered passions, tangled black sheets and unsaid goodbyes.

Milah could feel the pull begin in her chest and she looked longingly at the sleeping pirate at her side, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead. He had tried to stay awake for so long, but it was probably better this way. She couldn't bear to see his face when he lost her yet again. She dressed quietly, and nicked an earring from his desk with a smile before returning back to the bed. He looked so peaceful while he slept, as if all the things that were broken were suddenly fixed. She hoped she at least helped him mend one of them.

She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, her fingers trailing the scruff on his cheeks. "You must learn to let go of Rumple, Killian," she whispered combing her fingers through the top of his hair. "And love. Open up your heart love again."

With a final kiss to his head, and tear stained cheeks, Milah left the Captain's quarters for the last time


End file.
